


Hematophagy

by elenajames



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Blood Drinking, Dom/sub, Feeding, M/M, Past Danny Briere/Claude Giroux, Slice of Life, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 14:59:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15221702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/elenajames
Summary: Travis has him kneel.





	Hematophagy

**Author's Note:**

> Written in like, an hour. Unbeta'd, but I finished something!

Travis always has him kneel when he feeds, as long as they have the space and time for it. Ivan had often thought he would mind, but Travis never makes him feel lesser; instead, Travis touches his cheek or his bloody lip and smiles fondly. 

 

“Good,” he says. “You can have a little more, if you want.” 

 

Sometimes, Ivan takes him up on it, when he feels like he’s really earned it. Most of the time, though, he just laps softly at Travis’ skin, closing the bite on the inside of his wrist. Travis isn’t his only source of blood - can’t be, to keep his strength up to hockey - but their feedings are special, and Ivan likes to save taking a little more for nights they both really need it. 

 

With a sigh, Ivan drops his cheek to Travis’ thigh, breathing in his scent. He can hear the thrum of Travis’ heart when he closes his eyes, the rush of blood through his veins close to his ears. He’s full, though, so his teeth don’t drop again. Instead, the sound is soothing and Ivan rests on his knees until Travis gently pats his cheek. 

 

“C’mon,” he murmurs, guiding Ivan back up onto the bed next to him. Still a little hazy, Ivan curls up against Travis’ side, pressing as close as he can get, tucking his face against his neck. He can hear Travis chuckle, and strong fingers pet through his hair. 

 

There are muffled footsteps approaching on the carpet, and Ivan blushes when someone else chuckles as well. 

 

“He’s a cuddler, huh?” Claude says, his tone amused but warm. “Danny was the same way. Mind if I join you?” 

 

Travis must nod, because Ivan can hear the other bed creak as Claude gets comfortable. There’s an old action movie playing, and Ivan lets the sound of it draw him back until he’s focused again. He sits up, brushing a kiss along Travis’ cheek, feeling the blush rush up to warm his lips before he pulls away. Travis catches him just long enough to steal a proper kiss before Claude coughs loudly from the other bed. 

 

“Should fine you,” he grumbles, but there’s a crinkle of a smile around his eyes when Ivan looks over. 

 

* * *

 

Travis has him kneel, but that doesn’t mean Ivan has no choice. 

 

“You’re not a  _ thing _ ,” Nolan bites, clearly upset. Ivan chews at his lip, trying to find the words to explain. After a moment, Nolan wilts a little, some of his righteous anger bleeding out of him. “Hey, I’m - I’m sorry. I just . . . he makes you sit on the floor to  _ eat _ , Provy.” 

 

“He doesn’t _make_ me. Not - if I said no, he’d listen.” Ivan can feel himself turning red and his throat goes a bit tight with embarrassment; he’s glad that Nolan probably can’t see the flush on his cheeks over Skype, at least. “I like it. We both do, that’s why we do it that way. And it’s not all the time.” There’s silence on the other end, and Ivan sighs. “Sorry. Maybe I shouldn’t have -” 

 

“No,” Nolan blurts. “No, you should be able to, I’m sorry I’m being weird about it. Tell me again? I promise I’ll listen.” 

 

It’s not easy, explaining it once, nevermind a second time. Ivan knows there’s better terminology out there, but reading over the explicit content in the sites he found had made it hard to want to use them. He’s a sub, for all intents and purposes, and Travis is his Dom. They’d dove in without a safeword, at first, until Claude had walked in on them. Ivan had dropped and Claude had helped them, sending them links of information and Danny Briere’s phone number afterward with a stern recommendation that they educate themselves, one that they had taken to heart. 

 

There’s silence again when Ivan finishes before Nolan lets out a sigh, rubbing his hand over his face. “Okay. I don’t know if I really get it, but I understand what you’re saying. As long as he treats you right.” 

 

“He does.” It comes out more tender than Ivan means it to, and Nolan laughs softly. 

 

“You’re gone on him, huh?” 

 

“Yeah,” Ivan shrugs, feeling a smile tug at his mouth now. “I guess so.” 


End file.
